Cigarettes and other smoking articles commonly include filter portions (universally known as filter segments) intended to remove some impurities and toxins from the cigarette smoke as it is inhaled. These filters may also add flavorings to the cigarette smoke as it is inhaled. Cigarette manufacturers may wish to include several different filter segments within a single cigarette filter in order to impart desired filtering and flavor characteristics to the cigarette. The several filter segments within a cigarette filter must usually be placed in a particular order and must lack gaps therebetween in order to function properly.